


Lunch Date

by Ghuleh28



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Demon Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Gags, Ghoul Sex, Masturbation, One Shot, Oral Sex, Picnics, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghuleh28/pseuds/Ghuleh28
Summary: A Sister of Sin has a nice afternoon planned for a date with her special Ghoul, which quickly turns into her being the main course on the lunch menu.





	Lunch Date

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wrote this fic non-Ghost related for another purpose but at the end it turned out so well I needed to revise it and post on here to share!! 
> 
> Enjoy.

I sighed looking in the mirror as I prepared myself for our date this afternoon, hoping that I looked good enough for him. He always says how beautiful and perfect I look and that I'm the most beautiful woman he's ever seen, but my insecurities always seem to creep from the back of my mind and plague my confidence. So today I really wanted to leave a good impression on him. 

Whenever my Ghoul and I go out, I never know what's going to happen. Some days we are completely innocent love birds, but other times we are fucking animals....ok, well, most of the time we are, actually. Who can resist that sexy bastard?

I shaved my legs, underarms, privates, and other sensitive areas extra thoroughly in case things got heated. I spritzed my special perfume that drove him crazy, and straightened my hair to his liking. 

I chose my outfit wisely, as today we were given a break and were not required to wear our traditional Sister of Sin attire, consisting of a somewhat concealing but short-skirted habit, knee high stockings and tall black boots. Taking advantage of this freedom, I chose to wear a low cut shirt with a lacey back, along with a very short skirt and the fishnet stockings that gave him an instant erection. It looked great with my black and white converses.

I packed my mini crossbody bag so I could finally head over his way, ensuring to slide a condom or two in the side pocket of my bag before slipping out the door. I jumped in my car and quickly drove to the Ghouls' living quarters. Ghouls that were actively in the band had special privileges and lived in a separate building from where I and the other Sisters and Brothers of Sin lived in the abbey. Nevertheless, I had to get there quickly.

Goddamn it, I am always fucking running late...I know he's going to punish me for it one day. Luckily today I arrived just on time around our planned meeting time. 

I knocked on the large door of the building and the ghoul I recognized as the lead guitarist answered the door. He knew who I was coming to see and had me wait patiently at the door while he fetched his bandmate. 

When my Ghoul stepped out onto the porch, I ran up to him and jumped in his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. I heard him moan a little into my ear, as he practically goes weak at the knees when I wrap my legs around him like that. Our lips met as we devoured each other's mouths, kissing passionately and intensely. I loved how the new Ghoul masks exposed their mouths, allowing easier access for kissing and other activities.

My legs released their grip around him as I slid back onto my feet. One of my hands traveled down to his cock where I could see his bulge was already prominent and straining against the fabric of his form fitting Ghoul uniform. I grabbed his still growing erection and petted it, appreciating his large size. 

"I've missed you so much, my dear...." he whispered into my ear as he gripped me tighter around my waist. With his other hand he wrapped his fingers around my neck and squeezed it hard, looking deep into my eyes with that look....I gasped with excitement, knowing what was to come. His tail brushed excitedly over my thigh. 

Ghost was preparing to go on tour so I hadn't gotten to see him much lately due to all the extra hours of band practice they were putting in. We were both insatiably thirsty for each other and it couldn't wait any longer. 

Now, initially I had packed us a lunch so we could have a picnic at the park, but the food could fucking wait. If I was hungry for anything, it was his cock. 

Our drive to the nearby park was probably the longest 25 minutes of my life. I had to focus on the road as my clit throbbed and he petted my inner thigh...it was a miracle I didn't wreck.

Once we got to the park, I found a nice spot by the lake and laid out a blanket. The second I set down the picnic basket he grabbed me by my hair roughly and pulled me close to him. 

"Fuck the food, I need to fuck you, now...." he growled into my ear. I could see in his eyes that he was fucking ready. His cock had yet to settle down since I picked him up earlier. I felt my pussy begin to drip. "Yes, sir..." I whined as he dragged me by my hair deeper into the woods. 

When we finally stopped, he released my hair to push me hard against a large oak tree and we began to makeout. "We need to finish what you fucking started earlier..." he panted. His tongue devoured my mouth before I could respond. He pinned my arms above my head against the tree's trunk as I moaned. 

He pulled my top down enough to expose my breast, which he began to tease, pinching my nipples between his large fingers before taking it in his mouth, swirling his tongue skillfully. I began pushing into him, craving more of his touch. I moaned loudly, squirming in his grip. He then moved onto my other breast, giving it the same attention, except this time he took my nipple in his teeth and nipped at it as I cried out. 

My legs buckled under him and he let go of my wrists to grip my throat to hold me up. I kept my arms above me until they fell to rest comfortably on his shoulders. I felt his tail creep under my skirt and lightly tease the outer lips of my cunt. It was then that I thought I probably should have skipped wearing panties today...

He kissed me hard and whispered, "Do you want this cock?" into my ear. "Yes, sir, please!!!" I cried out as I dropped to my knees. He unzipped his fly and pulled out his cock, already leaking precum. I greedily lapped it up with my tongue before taking his head in my mouth, licking around it and sucking gently. His moans were incredible and only drove me wilder for him. I licked up and down his length teasingly, soaking his cock in saliva. 

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and guided his cock deep in my throat as I choked. "Suck my cock, you fucking whore," he grunted. I sucked him hard as he fucked my throat, and I could feel his thrusts becoming more violent. He pulled me away for a second to allow me to catch my breath before I took him deep in my throat again. Finally I felt his cock twitch as it filled my mouth with cum, swallowing his load. 

I fell back onto my ass, panting from such a brutal throat fucking. I could tell he needed to catch his breath as well. As we rose to our feet, he tore the rest of my clothes off and he stripped down as well. His delicious uniform accentuated every perfect accent and tone of his body, but he looked even more perfect naked. He left his Ghoul mask on because he knew how much it turned me on. 

He ordered me to bend over, supporting myself on a tree stump nearby, as he rammed his cock deep inside my pussy. For a brief moment I realized we had totally ignored the thought of using a condom but at least I had my birth control to fall back on for safety. He hit me so deep and was nailing my g-spot from this angle. I screamed and moaned; I don't think his cock had ever felt so good. 

He smacked my ass as he fucked me, making me moan even louder and my pussy even wetter. He snatched my panties off the ground next to us, balled them up and shoved them into my mouth. I whimpered and moaned, wanting more. He grabbed my hair, wrapping it around his fist as he pulled my head back to whisper dirty things into my ear. The harder he pounded me, the more I groaned. 

I could feel I was ready to cum but there was no way of warning him. I felt the coil tighten before I completely let loose, coming hard all over his cock, covering his muscular thighs with my cum. I could tell he, too, was almost ready to cum but continued to fuck me as I rode through my orgasm. 

Finally he growled that sexy demon growl as I felt his hot cum fill my pussy. He milked himself into me as he pulled out, softening. I collapsed onto my knees, totally spent. He pulled my panties from my mouth as I gasped. 

"Fuck, baby, that was... the best fuck ever," I gasped. "I think it's more exciting when we're naughty...I think we disturbed all the animals living here!" he laughed as he petted my head. 

My legs were a bit weak so he carried me back to our picnic blanket. He lay me down on it and left me momentarily to grab our clothes. My pussy was still soaked and throbbing so I pleasured myself while he was gone. My clit was so sensitive I came quickly, fucking screaming. 

He must have heard me and came sprinting back to make sure I was ok. He had seen me ferociously rubbing my clit and dropped our clothes as he pounced on me, tail swishing excitedly. He loved it when I was a naughty bitch. He grabbed my face and made me look at him. "You little slut, you made yourself cum without my permission? I think you need to be punished." 

I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him. "You're not going to do shit," I teased him. He slapped me across the face and I yelped, but he knew how much I liked it. 

"Lay over my fucking knee," he ordered me as I obeyed. He slid his belt from his pant loops and repeatedly cracked my ass with his belt. I cried out, moaning loudly as I felt my juices rolling down my legs. Then he used his large hands to smack the fuck out of it. I had tears of pleasure streaming down my face. 

"Please, Ghoul, I need to cum..." I begged him as he flipped me over and I settled my body between his legs. He gripped my throat tightly with one hand and rubbed my clit mercilessly with the other until I fucking squirted cum everywhere, screaming his name. Those fingers of his could produce more magic than just when he played the bass. Still quivering, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my sweaty forehead. 

"Good girl." 

He held me in his arms after my spanking and cuddled me until I was recovered. "You took my cock and your spanking so well in every way... I'm so proud of you, my little slut. You are so beautiful..." 

Once things calmed down we skinny dipped in the lake to cool off before we got dressed and finally ate our not-so-fresh-anymore lunch, but the fucking made it well worth it. As the sun began to set, we scurried back to the abbey so he could make it in time for band practice. Hopefully his hand wouldn't be too sore to play from smacking my ass so hard...I had the bruises to prove it. 😏


End file.
